high school stories
by Ehura
Summary: AU donde toda la cuadrilla son humanos en un instituto de Nueva York. Principalmente Malec, aunque también salen las otras parejas de fondo. Alec lleva años enamorado de su mejor amigo y todo empeora cuando éste se echa novia; Magnus es odiado y amado a partes iguales en el instituto. Qué pasará cuando les asignen hacer un trabajo juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíble Cassandra Clare, mi único mérito es ser incapaz de sacármelos de la cabeza *_*. Espero que os guste ^^**

-¿Habéis visto al chico nuevo de la cafetería?

-¿El camarero moreno?

-Sí, ese. Está bueno, ¿eh?

Clary, teniendo en cuenta que estaba sentada al lado de su novio, prefirió no responder a la pregunta de Isabelle. Murmuró un 'Mmmm' pensativo justo en el instante en el que Maia llegaba con su bandeja de comida y los ojos chispeantes.

-¡¿Habéis visto al de la cafetería?!

Clary observó divertida cómo sus dos amigas comenzaban una conversación sobre el nuevo empleado.

-No sé qué le ven. Es un pringado.

La pelirroja intentó no esbozar una mueca hacia Sebastian. Nunca le había caído muy bien, pero puesto que era parte de la familia de Jace se veía obligada a soportar su presencia.

-Eso no es verdad.- Maia lo enfrentó con una mirada desafiante.

Sebastian esbozó una mueca irónica.

-Tampoco sé que haces tú aquí: no eres del equipo.

Clary apenas tuvo tiempo de cruzar una mirada rápida con Jace, sus mejillas se colorearon por la ira y se cuadró mientras miraba a Sebastian cabreada. Cogió aire para decirle cuatro cosas... Isabelle, rápida de reflejos, sacó un tema nuevo antes de que la situación se fuera de las manos.

-Bueno, olvidar a ese tío ya. Tenemos un asunto mucho más importante que discutir.

-¿Cuál?- su hermano, Alec, levantó por primera vez la vista de la comida; Clary dudaba de que hubiera sido consciente del pique entre Maia y Sebastian.

Todos se centraron en Isabelle, ésta sonreía como un pescador cuando el pez pica el anzuelo.

-La fiesta de este sábado.

Hubo un coro de distintas reacciones. Clary suspiró y miró hacia su amigo Simon, sentado en frente de ella, y ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y sonrieron levemente; Sebastian y Jace comenzaron a hablar sobre lo qué podrían pillar para beber, Scott no tardó en unirse a la conversación, por lo visto su hermano Woolsey era amigo de los que organizaban la fiesta y conocía bien lo que iban a llevar a ella; Isabelle y Maia comenzaron a hablar sobre la ropa que se pondrían; Alec pareció sumirse en sí mismo hasta que Jace le golpeó en el hombro.

-Tierra llamando a Alec, ¿vas a venir, verdad?

Alec reprimió en impulso de preguntar '¿Tú vas?' Pero por supuesto que iría. Jace era Jace después de todo, jamás se perdería una fiesta a la que asistiría todo el instituto.

-Claro.- se encogió de hombros.

Jace sonrió a su mejor amigo y volvió a sumergirse en la conversación de Sebastian y Scott; para él siempre era así, entrar en una conversación y convertirse en el centro de ésta era algo innato, casi inconsciente, en él. De forma vaga, como si fuera un reflejo, enredó su mano con la de Clary; al hacerlo sus comisuras se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa de la que ni siquiera fue consciente.

Alec apartó la vista rápidamente, sintiendo aquella sensación desagradable en el estómago. Odiaba eso. Chirrió los dientes, sin saber si con 'eso' se refería a Clary, los celos, Jace o a sí mismo.

La hora del almuerzo se le hizo insoportablemente larga. Quizás porque Jace no soltó a su _novia. _Quizás porque llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando y, simplemente, ya era insoportable.

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo, todos se pusieron en pie rumbo a las taquillas; su hermana, a pesar de que su taquilla estaba en la otra dirección, se entretuvo para alcanzarlo y agarrarlo de la vieja camiseta negra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy perfectamente, Iz.- sin embargó Alec no pudo encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de su hermana.

Ella se removió nerviosa.

-Es que últimamente has estado más callado que de costumbre y...

Él hizo una pequeña mueca mental, a veces olvidaba lo observadora que podía llegar a ser.

-Solo estoy un poco preocupado por el examen.-mintió

-¿Examen?

Ahora fue el turno de Alec de mirarla preocupado.

-Tenemos examen de historia el jueves de la semana que viene.- Bien pensado tampoco era una mentira, después de todo aquella era su peor asignatura. Y a Isabelle no le iba mucho mejor que a él.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Aún falta mucho. Tengo tiempo.

-Iz...

De repente Isabelle parecía aburrida, buscó la forma de librarse de una charla-de-hermano-mayor.

-No te preocupes Alec, conseguiré apuntes; seguro que Simon ya los tiene hechos... - miró al reloj de la pared y abrió los ojos.- ¡Oh, mierda! Tengo clase con Imogen, si llego otra vez tarde ha amenazado con llamar a casa.

Alec negó con la cabeza mientras la veía desaparecer, por suerte para él, Charlotte era una profesora mucho más comprensiva. Al llegar a su taquilla descubrió que no era el único afortunado; el chico que tenía la taquilla justo a la derecha de Alec también estaba allí. Era muy alto, incluso para Alec, de rasgos asiáticos y personalidad excéntrica; compartía clases de Historia (aquella era la asignatura de Charlotte) con él.

Su nombre era...

-¡Magnus!- una chica de cabello castaño apareció corriendo por el pasillo y lo abrazó con fuerza.- ¡No vas a creerte lo que me ha pasado!

_Magnus_. Alec cogió su libro y empezó a caminar mientras la chica, quien el joven supuso que sería la pareja de Magnus, soltaba a su compañero y lo acompañaba a clase.

-No me puedo creer que estés así por un descuento en la librería, Tessa.- bromeó Magnus.

-No es por eso... Espera, ¿están haciendo un descuento en alguna librería?

Magnus soltó una carcajada y ella debió amonestarlo; Alec no quería escuchar, pero teniendo en cuenta que iban en la misma dirección y que ellos hablaban en voz alta, no tenía muchas opciones.

-Bueno, da igual.- siguió diciendo ella.- Es sobre la fiesta del sábado. ¡Will me ha dicho...!

Alec se perdió en sus pensamientos, ¿así que él también iba a ir a la fiesta? Parpadeó, aunque tampoco sabía por qué le sorprendía. Jace era popular por ser el quarterback del equipo, lo mismo con Isabelle, quien era animadora.

Magnus, en cambio, era conocido por ser el centro de las fiestas y escándalos.

Magnus intentó concentrarse en la conversación de su amiga. Adoraba a Tessa, y sabía que el hecho de que Will le pidiera para ir a la fiesta con ella era tremendamente importante; pero estaba teniendo graves problemas para concentrarse con el culo de Alexander Lightwood delante. Intentó no pensar en su espalda ancha ni en su cara prácticamente perfecta; pero incluso de espaldas era capaz de ver aquellos ojos azules...

-...Y sus ojos no son de un azul normal, son más... vibrantes.

Durante unos segundos pensó que Tessa le había leído la mente, luego se dio cuenta de que William también tenía los ojos azules.

-¿Vibrantes? ¿En serio?- bromeó justo antes de llegar a la puerta de clase, Alexander desapareció dentro.

-Sí, vibrantes.- ella puso las manos en las caderas, como retándolo a que dijese lo contrario.

Magnus sonrió de lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Como quieras, vibrantes entonces.- rió.- Cuéntame la segunda parte a la salida.- se despidió.

Nada más entrar en clase una voz fría le dio la bienvenida.

-Vaya, otro rezagado, hoy debo estar en racha.

Magnus se congeló. Aquella no era Charlotte. Observó los ojos fríos y calculadores del profesor Mortmain.

-¿Y la señora Brandwell?

Mortmain sonrió perezosamente, como disfrutando de una presa.

-Está enferma; y no podrá venir en lo que queda de mes, lo cual, es una lástima para vosotros... Mueve tu pupitre al frente, ya que os habéis perdido parte de la lección quiero asegurarme de que escucháis bien el resto... al menos hasta que vuelva Charlotte.

Magnus arrugó la frente y, al seguir la indicación de Mortmain, fue consciente por primera vez de que Alexander destacaba una fila más al frente que el resto. Se removía ligeramente y clavaba la vista en el libro, claramente incómodo de sentir todas las miradas en él.

Magnus suspiró teatralmente y comenzó a arrastrar el pupitre hacia adelante, interrumpiendo la clase y causando todo el ruido que podía.

-¡Bane, levanta la mesa!

-Ah, sí. Perdón.- respondió sin un ápice de remordimiento.

Cogió la mesa sin esfuerzo y la soltó al lado de Alexander, provocando más estruendo. Después, disfrutando de ser el centro de atención, fue a por su silla e hizo como si se la lanzase a su amigo Ragnoll; esto provocó otro pequeño coro de risas y que la mirada de Mortmain se estrechase más sobre él.

Cuando se sentó comenzó a volver a mover la mesa, buscando que estuviera perfectamente alineada con la de Alexander y paralela al suelo.

-¿Algún problema, Bane?- La falta de paciencia estaba clara en la voz de Mortmain.

-En absoluto.

Magnus se sentó correctamente, casi parecía un alumno perfecto. Pudo ver que Alexander lo miraba, pero él no se reía como el resto, más bien parecía... abochornado. Aquello lo desinfló como un globo; después de todo, se dio cuenta de que el numerito quizás no tenía tanta gracia como había pensado.

Mortmain, que justo acababa de apuntar unos ejercicios en la pizarra y se acercaba a ellos, tomó el cambio de actitud de Magnus como una indicación de que el chico comenzaba a sentirse intimidado. Sonrió son suficiencia.

-Como castigo por haber llegado tarde quiero que me entreguéis un trabajo para el miércoles de la semana que viene...

-Espera, espera. - Magnus lo interrumpió.- ¿El castigo no es estar en primera fila?

Hubo otro coro de risas. Mortmain le dedicó (lo que a Magnus le pareció) una sonrisa sádica.

-No. El castigo será para el miércoles. Me entregareis a primera hora un trabajo de quince folios sobre la época victoriana.- Los miró fijamente.- Y tendréis que hacerlo juntos. Si no cumplís el castigo, no podréis presentaros al examen de la semana que viene. ¿Queda claro?

Magnus sintió deseos de replicarle con algún comentario sarcástico que lo mandaría sin ninguna duda al despacho del director Wayland; pero se reprimió en el último momento, sobre todo porque vio la expresión de auténtico horror de Alexander.

Al fin del cuentas él era un estudiante modelo, Magnus supuso que la idea de suspender una asignatura por no presentarse al examen sería totalmente impensable para él. Suspiró.

-Clarísimo.

Mortmain no volvió a molestarlos el resto de la clase, y Magnus no se atrevió a volver a interrumpirlo. Alexander parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos aquel; intentaba mantenerse atento para no recibir ningún comentario (y así poder pasar desapercibido), aunque era obvio que estaba teniendo problemas para hacerlo.

De vez en cuando sus ojos descendían hacia el suelo, pensativos; luego se sentaba erguido sobre su asiento, pero apenas era capaz de permanecer así unos minutos. De pronto alzó la vista y lo pilló de lleno mirándolo.

Lejos de ruborizarse o apartar la vista, Magnus se acercó.

-¿Cuándo puedes quedar para el trabajo?

Alexander lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Mortmain y, tras comprobar que éste se hallaba ocupado escribiendo en la pizarra, se giró y se encogió de hombros.

-Cualquier tarde me viene bien.

Magnus vigiló que Mortmain no se diese la vuelta.

-¿Hoy por ejemplo?- cuanto antes se quitase el trabajo mejor.

-Vale, eh...- bajó la vista mientras Mortmain llamaba la atención a un par de chicas del fondo.-¿En el aula de trabajo de la biblioteca?

-Claro.- Magnus era la primera vez que oía que en la biblioteca había una sala para trabajar, pero claro, no es que él se pasase mucho por ahí.

Aparte de ese pequeño intercambio no hablaron más en toda la hora, lo cual convirtió la clase en algo terriblemente aburrido para Magnus. Ni siquiera estar al lado del bombón de Alexander pudo hacer que el tiempo pasase más rápido.

Cuando tocó el timbre se puso en pie y miró hacia atrás. Ragnoll le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Vuelve a decir lo mucho que te gustan las clases de historia.

Él le sacó la lengua y metió los libros en la mochila, aunque para ser sinceros sí que le gustaba historia. Simplemente no aguantaba a Mortmain.

Ragnoll y él empezaron a marcharse.

-Espera.- Magnus se giró y vio a Alexander, se había ruborizado un poco.- Esto... aún no hemos dicho hora...para el trabajo.- miró nerviosamente a Ragnoll, que lo miraba tan fijamente que rayaba lo incómodo.

-¿Cinco en punto te viene bien?

Él asintió y, después de dudar un poco, pasó entre Magnus y Ragnoll. Magnus lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, solo después fue consciente de que Ragnoll lo estaba observando.

-¿Tienes una cita con Alexander Lightwood?

Empezaron a andar.

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es para un trabajo de historia. Ya sabes, ese que nos ha puesto Mortmain discretamente...

Ragnoll bufó.

-Como si alguna vez entregases los trabajos...- su tono fue cambiando mientras veía la cara de su amigo.- estás pensando en cumplir el castigo.

-Sí.- respondió aunque en realidad no hubiese sido una pregunta.

Ragnoll parpadeó y le puso la mano sobre la frente.

-¿Estás enfermo?

Magnus se la apartó de un manotazo y se tocó la punta del pelo, comprobando que estuviese en su sitio.

-Estoy perfectamente; simplemente me he dado cuenta de que no merece la pena darle la satisfacción a Mortmain de suspenderme.

-Y así además puedes pasar tiempo a solas con Alexander...

Magnus sonrió.

-_Touché_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo cap, espero que os guste ^^**

-'La sexualidad en la época victoriana'. ¿De verdad vas a centrarte en eso?- Alec sintió cómo se ruborizaba al leer el título.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

-También tenía pesando hablar sobre los problemas de prostitución, ¿por qué?

-Porque... porque...- Alec se trabó y enrojeció aún más.- La asignatura es historia, así que el trabajo no debería ser de.. ¿historia?

Magnus resopló.

-Si la sexualidad es importante hoy en día, también lo era entonces.

Alec agachó la cabeza hacia el cuaderno que descansaba en su regazo, se preguntó si en aquella época también habido gente a la que le... Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo.

-¿Entonces vamos a centrarnos en la sociedad victoriana?

Magnus lo consideró un momento y entonces sonrió.

-Lo veo bien.

Alec intentó no fijarse en cómo resaltaban sus dientes blancos contra su piel tostada o en cómo cuando sonreía sus ojos brillaban más salvajes que de costumbre. Puso toda su atención en un libro de los que había cogido y pasó las hojas en busca de algo que pudiera servirle.

Al principio Alec no había pensado que Magnus se tomase en serio el trabajo, había creído que buscaría cualquier excusa para no ir y que se entretendría mientras él escribía, por eso cuando anunció que volvía dentro de dos minutos ni siquiera levantó la vista del cuaderno donde estaba tomando notas. Su sorpresa fue enorme al verle de vuelta con los brazos cargados de libros. Parpadeó mientras él se dejaba caer a su lado sonriendo, parecía un niño pequeño orgulloso de sí mismo.

-He encontrado uno buenísimo.- canturreó mientras se lo enseñaba. Alec extendió las manos para cogerlo, pero entonces recibió un golpe en el antebrazo con la contraportada del libro.- Ah, no, no. De eso nada. El libro es mérito mío, así que si quieres leerlo acerca la silla como toda persona civilizada.

Algo confuso, Alec arrugó la frente, aunque le hizo caso y arrastró la silla hacia adelante; al hacerlo percibió el olor del otro chico, era agradable, fresco, inusual, algo como...

_¿Sándalo?_

La arruga de su frente se pronunció más mientras clavaba los codos en la mesa, por Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Llevó los ojos a las hojas y no pudo evitar asombrarse.

-Es justo lo que hemos estado buscando.

La sonrisa de Magnus se hizo más amplia.

-Lo sé.

Alec comenzó a pasar las hojas, tenía buenas ilustraciones y para colmo el texto no daba rodeos innecesarios. Su sonrisa murió al llegar a un nuevo apartado **Homosexualidad en el siglo XIX**. Miró las letras fijamente, como si se tratasen de una broma cruel; de pronto quiso saber qué ponía se inclinó más y...

-¿Alexander estás bien?

Alec se ruborizó violentamente y cerró el libro. _¿Lo ha visto?_ Pero Magnus lo miraba a él, entre confuso y preocupado. Luchó para calmarse.

-Sí, sí... yo eh... Creo que se nos ha hecho tarde.

La boca de Magnus se abrió en un silencioso 'oh' mientras se echaba hacia atrás y sacaba el móvil; lo miró unos segundos sin moverse.

-Tienes razón, han pasado más de dos horas.

Alec tuvo que contenerse para no dejar ver su incredulidad, había soltado la primera excusa que le había venido, pero nunca habría creído que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-Se me ha pasado volando.- Magnus le sonrió antes de empezar a guardar las cosas en la mochila.

_A mí también._

Alec no dijo nada, simplemente asintió en dirección al libro.

-¿Qué hacemos con...?

-¿Mañana venimos de nuevo?- Alec asintió.- Bien, entonces vamos a asegurarnos de que siga aquí.- sonrió traviesamente antes de coger la silla y el libro.

Alec, movido por la curiosidad, le siguió hasta unos estantes del fondo, donde Magnus se subió a la silla para esconder el libro. Mientras su compañero canturreaba los títulos para encontrar un buen escondite, Alec no pudo evitar reparar en su espalda; cuando se puso de puntillas la camiseta se le subió, revelando un trozo de piel tostada y lisa.

-¡Ah, este es perfecto! Justo detrás de la vida de Alejandro Magno. ¿Te acordarás, no?- bromeó mientras se giraba para sonreirle.

Alec sintió cómo se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del pelo y agachó la cabeza a toda prisa, murmurando algo ininteligible.

Magnus saltó al suelo y devolvió la silla a su sitio, después de recoger las cosas ambos salieron al exterior y observaron paralizados el tiempo.

Aquella mañana había amanecido sin una sola nube; cuando habían entrado en la biblioteca el sol brillaba espléndidamente. Ahora mismo parecía el segundo diluvio universal.

Magnus se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Imagino que no tendrás un paraguas de sobra, ¿verdad?

Alec, aún medio boqueando, negó con la cabeza; Magnus gimió y se llevó las manos al pelo, como despidiéndose del peinado que la lluvia no tardaría en arruinar. Alec sacó el móvil y descubrió que tenía un mensaje de su madre:

_Alec, cariño, tengo que llevar a tu abuelo Alosius al hospital, así que no podré ir a recogerte (P.D: no es nada grave, creo que solo finge estar enfermo para librarse de las tareas domésticas)._

Encima había olvidado el monedero en su taquilla e Izzy ya estaría con el coche en la otra punta de la ciudad. Genial, aquello era fantástico.

-¿Vives muy lejos?

-A media hora andando, más o menos.

Magnus silbó por lo bajo.

-Mi casa está a menos de diez minutos, podemos ir corriendo hasta allí y puedes esperar hasta que el tiempo se calme.

Alec se removió inseguro.

-No sé...

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, al menos pásate a coger un paraguas.

Alec sonrió levemente al ver su tenacidad.

-Está bien.- cedió.

-Bien, pues sígueme y... corre.

Magnus se lanzó a la calle, Alec intentó pegarse a sus talones; tuvo que reconocer que su compañero era mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado, pero puesto que el joven llevaba años acostumbrado a correr detrás de Jace, tampoco le supuso ningún problema seguir a Magnus por debajo de todos los alféizares que podían encontrar por el camino. Como Magnus parecía haber diseñado una ruta que evitaba la mayor parte de los semáforos, apenas tuvieron que detenerse; pese a eso, no pudieron evitar calarse del todo.

-Es aquí.- Magnus señaló un agradable bloque de edificios no muy alto.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta del portal Magnus se apoyó contra la pared para recuperar el aliento; Alec entró detrás de él y esbozó una mueca, los vaqueros empapados se le pegaban a la piel y le dificultaban el movimiento.

Magnus sonrió al verle y se encogió de hombros antes de señalar sus propias ropas: él mismo tampoco había salido mucho mejor parado.

Una vez dentro del ascensor Magnus pulsó el botón hacia el último piso, entonces se movió levemente y Alec vio cómo se petrificaba con una cara de horror.

-Oh, no.

-¿Qué?

Alarmado, se movió para ver lo que su compañero estaba viendo; se sintió totalmente confuso al ver un espejo.

-Mira.- Magnus señaló hacia el reflejo.

-¿Qué?- repitió.

Magnus gimió y se llevó las manos al pelo mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo que sonaba muy parecido a 'arruinado, totalmente arruinado'...

Alec lo contempló en silenció un par de instantes y entonces, sin que pudiera controlarlo, estalló en una carcajada. Fue breve y espontánea, totalmente sincera, e hizo que se sintiese mucho más ligero. Era algo totalmente inusual en él reírse así con desconocidos; recuperó la compostura mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Miró a Magnus, temiendo que se hubiese ofendido, pero éste lo miraba divertido con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer había olvidado por completo su peinado.

Acababa de meter la llave en la cerradura cuando, antes de que pudiera girarla, la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, con la misma piel tostada y cabello oscuro que Magnus, sus ojos también eran oscuros, grandes y almendrados; Alec se sorprendió de lo joven que parecía.

-Magnus, cariño; estaba a punto de...- se interrumpió al mirarlos detenidamente.- ¡Pero si estáis empapados! Vamos, adentro.- abrió la puerta de par en par y prácticamente los arrastró al interior antes de correr a por un par de toallas.- Magnus vas a tener que dejarle algo a tu amigo para que se ponga.

Alec, que se secaba el pelo como podía con una toalla que le había dado, intentó protestar.

-No... no hace falta. Solo venía a por un paraguas...

-¿Paraguas?- la mujer lo miró de hito en hito.- No puedes ir a casa con la que está cayendo, pillarás una pulmonía.- sacudió la cabeza.- Quédate aquí hasta que el tiempo se calme, cámbiate, come algo...- Al ver que el joven intentaba excusarse sacudió la cabeza.- Tengo que irme a trabajar y no os voy a molestar, así que no te preocupes. Tú sólo espera a que deje de llover.- sonrió.

Alec farfulló algo incomprensible mientras buscaba desesperado a Magnus con la mirada, pero éste parecía haber desaparecido.

-Oh, se ha ido a su habitación. Supongo que estará intentando ordenarla; es un desastre.- a pesar de las palabras sonrió con cariño, Alec se mordisqueó el labio antes de sonreír tímidamente.

La mujer llamó a un puerta.

-Magnus...

-¡Espera!- se escuchó el sonido del ajetreó y luego un portazo.- Ya

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió Alec se encontró asaltado por colores: paredes naranjas, muebles verdes, un cubrecamas que imitaba el juego del twister... No era que los colores desentonasen entre sí pero, en comparación con la habitación azul y blanca de Alec era un mundo nuevo.

-Magnus me voy al trabajo, trata bien a nuestro invitado.- sonrió a Alec.- Y tú quédate todo el tiempo que quieras.- les dijo antes de marcharse.

Magnus agradeció más que nunca que su armario fuese enorme y de dos puertas dobles; abrió la puerta donde no había escondido toda la ropa que tenía desperdigada por su habitación y comenzó a rebuscar algo para Alexander.

-Creo que tengo un par de... ¡Ah! Aquí están.- orgulloso, sacó unos pantalones de chándal negros y largos; eran lisos, sin ningún color ni dibujo y Magnus los había llevado con aquella camiseta dorada llena de purpurina para hacer deporte. Pero posiblemente Alexander huiría si le mostraba la camiseta. Suspiró. _Supongo que nadie es perfecto_.

No tardó mucho en encontrar una camiseta de manga corta blanca, tenía el logotipo encima del pecho, pero supuso que a Alexander le parecería algo 'normal'. Pasó las prendas a su compañero y sonrió cuando le vio suspirar de alivio.

-¿Sorprendido?

-Sí.- Magnus enarcó una ceja y casi al instante él abrió mucho los ojos, como disculpándose.- Quiero decir... eh... bueno... tú siempre vistes con muchos colores y...- hizo un gesto con las manos.- brillas. En comparación esto es...- señaló la ropa que le había pasado y se mordió el labio como intentando buscar la palabra adecuada.

-¿Menos extravagante?- Magnus rompió a reír.

Alexander se ruborizó un poco, pero consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Venga, tienes que estar helado.- Magnus le agarró por el brazo (o_h, Dios, qué brazo_) y le mostró el camino hasta el baño.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Alexander comenzó a negar con la cabeza. - ¿Un bocadillo? ¿Galletas? ¿Chocolate? ¿Café?- El joven vaciló, Magnus no le dio tiempo para inventarse una excusa.- ¿Sólo o con leche?

Alexander se mordió el labio, titubeando.

-Con leche...

-Muy bien.- lo empujó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta.

Después entró de nuevo en su habitación y se cambió de ropa en un tiempo récord, si su madre hubiera estado en casa sin duda se habría sorprendido.

Acababa de preparar la taza de café cuando captó la silueta de Alexander, caminando inseguro por el pasillo hacia el salón. Titubeó frente al sofá rosa chicle que tanto le gustaba a la madre de Magnus y en su lugar optó por el sillón crema que estaba un poco más alejado. Magnus tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír, pese a las circunstancias mentiría si dijese que la visión de Alexander en su casa no le agradaba.

Se había puesto la ropa que le había dado y aunque el pantalón le quedase un poco más largo que a Magnus, al ser más ancho de espaldas, la camiseta se le ajustaba marcando ligeramente, dejando adivinar el cuerpo firme que se ocultaba debajo.

-No sabía cuántas cucharadas querrías, así que no le he echado nada.

Magnus le pasó la taza y el azucarillo antes de coger el café que había preparado para sí mismo.

-Oye.- Alexander volvió a moverse incómodo.- Siento mucho esto. Yo... eh... me voy ahora mismo...

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y despachó sus palabras con un gesto de la mano.

-¿No has oído a mi madre? Nada de marcharte hasta que deje de llover.- caminó hacia el ventanal y apartó las cortinas; fuera seguía cayendo una cascada de agua.- Ella es la jefa, así que...- sonrió.- ¿Quieres ver algo?- encendió la tele.

-¿Qué sueles ver?

Magnus se sorprendió de que el chico le hubiese hecho una pregunta personal, incluso Alexander parecía sorprendido de sí mismo; por un momento pensó en poner _Gossip Girl_ o los reportajes de moda que solían dar a aquellas horas, pero dudaba de que ese fuera el estilo de su amigo.

-¿Qué tal una pelí?- Como si le hubiese entendido el título de una película apareció en pantalla: _Los Becarios_.-¿Una de humor?

Alexander asintió.

-Bien.

Magnus tamborileó con los dedos pensativamente.

-Humm... ¿Te apetecen palomitas?

El chico sonrió.

-Mi hermana Izzy una vez dejó en paquete en el microondas y cuando lo sacamos estaba en llamas.

Magnus abrió los ojos y después rió.

-¿En serio?- la sonrisa de Alexander se hizo más amplia.- Bueno, si es por eso no tengas miedo, soy un experto haciendo palomitas.- al ver que su amigo no las tenía todas consiguió insistió persuasivamente.- Vamos, lo de la lluvia va para rato; relájate un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

**El tercer cap, ojalá os guste ^^**

-¿Y qué pasó después?

Magnus sonrió ante la impaciencia de su amiga, aunque para ser sincero Catalina era de las mejores personas que había podido escoger para que fuera su público.

-Vimos la pelí.- sonrió maliciosamente mientras hacían los estiramientos que el profesor de educación física, Benedic, les había ordenado.

Ella hizo un puchero.

-Eso no vale, Magnus. Quiero detalles. De-ta-lles.- seseó con fuerza la última letra.

Él rió justo cuando Benedic tocó el silbato para que empezase a correr.

-Estuvo bien.- se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, la verdad era que se lo había pasado bien.- Estuvimos más tiempo hablando que mirando la pantalla; me habló un poco de lo que le gustaría hacer después del instituto y de sus hermanos.

-¿Tiene alguno más aparte de Isabelle?

-Uno más pequeño. Max.

Catalina sacudió la cabeza sin perder la elegancia del trote.

-No puedo creer que tuvieras una cita con Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus se apartó un mechón de pelo mientras resoplaba por el comentario, al tener educación física sabía que era absurdo peinarse y maquillarse como acostumbraba, pero eso tan sólo aumentaba el odio que sentía por la asignatura.

-No fue una cita.

Su amiga rodó los ojos.

-Lo que tú digas; pero cumples un castigo y te aprendes el nombre de los familiares a la primera. Eso es serio Magnus.- él hizo un mueca, pero Catalina lo ignoró y continuó.- Además, ver una película en tu casa entra dentro de mis definiciones como citas.

-Vamos, Cat. Tú has visto películas en mi casa.

-Por favor, Magnus, es totalmente distinto. Eso no puede contar como cita ni en un millón de años.

-¿Qué no puede contar como cita?- Ragnoll había reducido la velocidad para alcanzarlos; Catalina le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Nada que te importe.

Él pareció pillar la sutil indirecta y recuperó la marcha para juntarse con Woolsey. Catalina estrechó los ojos sobre la espalda del chico.

-¿Aún no le has perdonado, eh?

Catalina se reajustó, innecesariamente, la coleta mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes.

-Magnus,- su voz sonaba profundamente irritada- se metió en mi relación sin ningún derecho. Me dijo que no debía salir con el hermano de Woolsey y después fue a amenazarlo.

Magnus alzó las manos para intentar tranquilizarla.

-No digo que lo que hizo estuviera bien, pero solo le amenazó con que si no te trataba bien se las tendría que ver con él.- ella masculló algo que Magnus no alcanzó a oír.- Y Scott es idiota, aún más que su hermano, y ya es decir.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-Parece que eso ya no es de mi incumbencia, está saliendo con la chica esa... Miranda creo.

-Rompieron la semana pasada.- ella gruñó por lo bajo al oírlo.- Últimamente parece que mira mucho a Camille.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Magnus se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa sin alegría.

-Me lo ha dicho ella.

Catalina estuvo a punto de resbalarse por la impresión.

-Vamos Alec, anímate. ¡Es una fiesta!

Alec suspiró ante el entusiasmo de su hermana. Aquel sábado habían acudido al lujoso ático de Camille donde más de medio instituto se había reunido para la fiesta; Alec sabía que debería de relajarse e ir a divertirse un poco, pero no podía evitar estar de mal humor.

Su hermana había accedido, para sorpresa de todos, a acudir a la fiesta con Simon, el mejor amigo de Clary. Maia y el chico de la cafetería, (Joe, Jake o algo similar), habían preferido quedarse fuera para hablar y, lo peor de todo, Jace y Clary se estaban liando en un sillón que había en una esquina; no se habían despegado en toda la noche.

-¡Alec!- Isabelle le dio un manotazo y Alec esbozó una mueca.

-Iré a por algo de beber.- murmuró sin mucho entusiasmo antes de apartarse de la pared donde estaba apoyado.

Mientras se abría paso entre la muchedumbre el chico quería creer que su mal humor se debía a Jace, pero por alguna no podía evitar pensar constantemente que aquel miércoles entregaría el trabajo y toda su relación con Magnus terminaría. Se llenó el vaso de algo que parecía fuerte y le dio un trago con ganas. Se lo había pasado mucho mejor de lo que jamás admitiría quedando con Magnus por las tardes.

Con otro suspiro comenzó su camino de vuelta solo para descubrir que Isabelle y Simon conversaban alegremente. Sin querer tocar aquella noche el peligroso tema de la vida amorosa de su hermana pequeña, Alec decidió salir a la gran terraza del ático, donde había menos gente.

Se inclinó sobre la barandilla, con el vaso entre las manos; era mucho más fuerte de lo que él hubiera preferido, pero en aquellas circunstancias encontró cierto consuelo en el ardor que le provocaba.

-¡Alexander! ¿Qué haces aquí abandonado?

Alec se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz familiar, giró la cabeza con rapidez para encontrarse a un Magnus sonriente que se acercaba a él. Al ver su expresión Magnus borró la sonrisa.

-Oh, Dios. No me digas que de verdad te han abandonado.

-¿Qué? No, no...- Alec se encontró apartándose de la barandilla solo para agarrarse casi en el acto, se sentía un poco inestable.- Me he ido yo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Magnus le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras se apoyaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensabas que solo iban a invitar a las animadoras y a tu grupito popular?

Alec negó con la cabeza sintiéndose estúpido. Por supuesto que Magnus había sido invitado. A pesar de sus palabras el nombre del chico era tan conocido como el de Jace.

Dio otro trago solo para descubrir que el contenido del vaso ya se había agotado, miró al objeto como si éste lo hubiese traicionado.

-¿Vienes a por algo más de beber?

Magnus se encogió de hombros con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Claro.

Mientras la noche avanzaba Alec se sorprendió de nuevo por la facilidad con la que Magnus era capaz de hacerle conversar. A él no parecía importarle si a veces no entendía el sarcasmo y contestaba con sinceridad o si decía frases que no eran muy típicas para alguien de su edad.

Magnus bromeó sobre algo, en medio de la espiral en la que se había sumido la estancia Alec no entendió las palabras, pero fue incapaz de apartar los ojos de los labios del otro chico. Mientras el mundo daba vueltas se tambaleó y, con toda probabilidad, se hubiera caído de no ser por la pared que encontró justo a su espalda.

Magnus se interrumpió y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Alexander?

Él se valió de la pared para erguirse un poco.

-Eh... estoy bien.- Intentó hacer la prueba y apartarse del muro, pero la habitación giraba demasiado deprisa.- Solo un poco mareado.

Magnus se inclinó y le quitó el vaso que tenía en la mano; Alec fue incapaz de recordar cuántos había bebido, había perdido la pista al cuarto.

-Vamos fuera.- le empujó ligeramente para que pasase un brazo por los hombros.- Has bebido demasiado, el aire te sentará bien.

Fuera lo que fuese que Alec tenía pensado decir en protesta, murió cuando le llegó el olor de Magnus.

_¿Por qué tiene que oler tan bien?_

Cerró los ojos por el calor del otro cuerpo y dejó que su compañero lo medio arrastrase hasta la calle.

En cualquier otra circunstancia quizás se hubiera preocupado por haberse tomado tantas confianzas con Magnus o por toda la gente que debía de estar viéndoles y podrían disparar cualquier tipo de rumores; pero Alec había llegado a un punto donde estaba harto de todo.

_¿Qué más da?_ Pensó mientras se abandonaba y se apoyaba más de la cuenta en Magnus; por suerte el otro chico era fuerte, lo suficiente para aguantas el peso de Alec sin resoplar ni protestar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- nada más salir al exterior la voz de Magnus sonó justo sobre su oído.

Se ruborizó con fuerza y asintió mientras el aire frío le devolvía algo de cordura y se apartaba un poco de él; su idea había sido apartarse por completo, pero el mundo aún seguía inestable y Magnus se convirtió en algo indispensable para no caer al suelo.

Magnus comenzó a hacerle andar a paso lento, dejando que la brisa fresca calmase a Alec.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó de golpe, y al ver la turbación de Alec aclaró:- Tu grupito, no sueles alejarte mucho de ellos... Me ha sorprendido no ver a ninguno mientras salíamos.

-Ah...- se encogió de hombros intentando fingir indiferencia, aunque fracasó estrepitosamente.- Están ocupados. Parejas.- De pronto la situación le pareció aún peor que cuando había estado en el ático.- Todo el mundo tiene pareja.- soltó una amarga carcajada.

-Bueno, no todos; aún quedamos unos pocos libres.

Hubo algo, algún matiz en su tono de voz, que provocó que Alec levantase la cabeza y lo mirase fijamente.

Pequeñas motas de purpurina brillaban en el cabello oscuro de Magnus, atrapando la tenue luz de la calle mal iluminada; por alguna razón sus ojos verdes estaban más oscuros que nunca y Alec se encontró siendo incapaz de apartar la mirada de su boca; captó el destello de sus dientes, de un blanco impoluto, y lo siguiente que supo es que se estaban besando.

Alec sintió una corriente eléctrica, Magnus tenía un sabor mil veces mejor de lo que se había imaginado; se movía con lentitud, sin presionarlo, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno. Alec cerró los ojos, casi cediendo al abandono... y entonces los abrió de golpe y se apartó.

Magnus se quedó inmóvil por el shock; no es que su historial de rechazos fuera muy grande, pero jamás lo habían hecho con aquella brusquedad.

-T-te has confundido conmigo... No soy... no soy de esos.

Magnus lo miró fijamente sintiendo una oleada de emociones que se arremolinaban dentro de él: decepción, frustración, ira, tristeza... Un millar de preguntas y comentarios sarcásticos le vinieron a la mente; eran tantas sensaciones que cuando quiso soltarlas todas a la vez fracasó en el intentó y tan solo fue capaz de preguntar:

-¿Qué?

-Los dos somos chicos...- sacudió la cabeza.- No.

-¿Qué clase de argumento es ese?- Magnus buscó su mirada, pero Alexander continuaba rehusándolo.- Ni siquiera me has dicho que no te gusto. Te he pillado más de una vez mirándome.

Alexander se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como un pez.

-Te has confundido.- repitió, casi rogando.

Magnus se sentía ultrajado, quiso replicarle, decir todo lo que tenía en mente; pero entonces fue capaz de ver la cara de Alexander y se detuvo. Había angustia allí, un dolor hondo y desgarrador que cortó fuera lo que fuese que Magnus iba a decir. Al verlo lo único que quiso hacer fue abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero sabía que Alexander no lo aceptaría.

Cerró los ojos y se tragó el orgullo.

-Está bien, perdona.- hubo una pausa incómoda en la que ambos miraron fijamente al suelo, sin saber qué hacer- ¿Te apetece volver a la fiesta o prefieres volver a casa?

Alec alzó la cabeza sorprendido; Magnus no lo miraba, mantenía la vista fija en la nada, de forma que solo podía verle el perfil.

-Aún sigues mal por lo que has bebido, no puedo dejarte aquí; déjame acompañarte al menos hasta el ático de Camille.

Alec caminó por el comedor con el cuerpo cansado y los ojos llenos de ojeras; no sólo no había sido capaz de dormir la noche pasada sino que se había pasado todo el domingo en la cama dándole vueltas al tema. Había dado su primer beso. Con un chico.

Con Magnus Bane.

Se ruborizó tanto que tuvo ganas de ponerse la capucha de la sudadera.

-¡Alec!- el joven salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el tono de reproche de Isabelle.- ¿Qué es eso?

Alec miró en dirección a lo que señalaba, a su bandeja, y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía; había pillado lo primero que había visto: un extraño líquido verde que debía ser puré de guisantes, pero que en su lugar parecía agua estancada y unas pequeñas bolas marrones de carne que olían a comida para perro.

-No tengo hambre.- murmuró.

-Vaya, quién diría que podrías resistirte a la sopa de musgo.- Jace intentó bromear con él, pero la mirada de Alec siguió hueca; no somo si no le hubiera escuchado, sino más bien como si el comentario hubiera pasado a través de él.- Alec...- intercambió una mirada preocupada con Isabelle.

-¿Esto no tendrá que ver con el castigo que tienes que hacer con Magnus, verdad?

Alec dio un respingo y, por primera vez aquel día, miró a su hermana viéndola realmente; antes de que pudiera responder nada, Simon, que había captado la última parte de la conversación, intervino.

-¿Tienes que hacer un castigo con Bane? ¿Magnus Bane?

Simon parpadeó detrás de los cristales de sus gafas sin saber por qué de repente tenía la sensación de que su comentario no había sido muy acertado. Jace masculló algo entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo como para que ni siquiera Clary lo escuchase; Isabelle suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo y Alec... Alec parecía más incómodo con él que de costumbre.

Sin darle tiempo a responder Sebastian también se metió en la conversación.

-Ese tío es un enfermo: se folla a cualquiera, le da igual si es tío o tía. Es como una puta, pero sin cobrar.- hizo una mueca de asco.- Encima es un puto marica; si solo hay que ver cómo va.

Scott y él intercambiaron una carcajada.

Alec agachó la cabeza e intentó no encogerse como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo; pero lo cierto era que cada palabra había hecho mella en él. Apretó las manos en puños mientras la vista se le nublaba; era como si las paredes del comedor lo estuvieran aplastando.

Cuando por casualidad captó otro trozo de la conversación Jace parecía estar de haciendo de mediador a algo que Clary había gritado.

-...sabrás tú.- se defendía Sebastian.- Es un imbécil y un jodido enfermo; apuesto a que va por ahí...

-Cállate.- Alec se puso en pie, silenciando a toda la mesa.

La sangre se le había subido a la cabeza; recordaba una y otra vez la cara que Magnus había puesto cuando le había rechazado: le había hecho daño y aún así no le había presionado, ni siquiera le había dejado tirado en la calle y nadie hubiera podido reprocharle que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué pasa, Alec? ¿Tú también estás defendiendo a tu novia o...?

-Seb, vale ya.- Jace imitó el gesto de Alec para cortar la conversación. Podría pasarle por alto un montón de cosas, pero no iba a permitir que cruzase la línea con Alec.

Sin embargo Alec había comenzado a marcharse antes de Sebastian hubiera terminado la frase.

-¡Alec!- Jace lo llamó, pero su amigo lo ignoró mientras se precipitaba fuera.

Sin querer aguantar una hora de tensión al lado de un Alexander incómodo, Magnus decidió que, puesto que no había podido dormir bien, podía permitirse el lujo de saltarse historia a última hora. Caminó por el aparcamiento para salir por la puerta de atrás y casi estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con...

-¿Alexander?

-¡Magnus!

El joven dio un respingo al oírlo y se puso en pie solo para volver a dejarse caer sobre el bordillo. Parecía un cachorro al que hubieran pateado antes de abandonarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... eh...- el chico se miró las zapatillas.- Quería irme a casa, pero Izzy tiene las llaves del coche y...

-Supongo que no puedes ir y pedírselas, ¿verdad?

Magnus había intentado ser sarcástico, pero Alec no pareció percibirlo.

-No. No quiero volver ahí.- se abrazó a sí mismo.

Definitivamente era como un cachorro apaleado.

Magnus suspiró y se insultó mentalmente antes de decir lo que sabía que no debería decir.

-Puedes venir a mi casa; mi madre trabaja hasta tarde.

_Debo de haberme vuelto masoquista_.

El silencio se alargó tanto que Magnus estaba a punto de marcharse sin más.

-Magnus, sobre lo del sábado...

Teniendo la herida demasiado sensible, Magnus chasqueó la lengua impaciente.

-Mira, si eso es todo lo que te preocupa puedes estar tranquilo con eso; no tengo la costumbre de acosar a la gente, ¿de acuerdo? Y puedes venir o quedarte, tú decides.

Rodeó al chico y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escuchó una serie de pasos apresurados.

-¡Magnus!- Alec lo alcanzó.- Sólo quería pedirte perdón.

-Ah...- el chico de ojos verdes se quedó muy bien si saber qué decir, ni en un millón de años habría esperado que Alexander Lightwood se disculpase.

Durante unos instantes se quedaron contemplando a la nada, inseguros de qué hacer.

Magnus se observó el esmalte oscuro de las uñas y suspiró.

-Supongo que malinterpreté las cosas, lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte. Yo...- Alexander se frotó la cara con las manos.- Estoy confuso.

La voz salió temblando y Magnus vio la inseguridad y el miedo que se ocultaban bajo la fachada del chico. Volvió a suspirar y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Vamos, antes de que nos vuelva a caer otro chaparrón encima como el otro día.

Alexander esbozó una débil sonrisa al oírlo y comenzó a seguirlo.

**(Como empiezo los exámenes no sé si podré subir el cuarto cap antes de junio, pero lo intentaré ._. [mucha suerte a todo el mundo que también está con exámenes \\(*_*) ]**


End file.
